


Touch

by FidgetyWriter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetyWriter/pseuds/FidgetyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch that has waited 3 years. Smut. It is just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

They’d agree they would wait. There’s a million responsibilities on each of their shoulders from a war that needs winning. They’d talk it out like they had in the hospital and over steak dinners in the Presidium. There was time.

So why does it feel like there’s none?

She’s come to ask him about some deployment of biotic soldiers, says his opinion means the most and she’s glad to have it once again. But the door to the lounge slides shut behind her, and Cerberus, Virmire, Horizon, and Mars pass between them and vanish instantly.

Kaidan doesn’t think he’s kissed her like this before, the way he would have done nearly three years ago if he’d known the grief and heartbreak that lay ahead of them. He has one thousand days of not touching her to catch up on.

The professional tone they strive to keep up in front of everyone else sinks down into the floor along with him, and he’s not saying “Shepard” any longer but “Bekah” and his lungs aren’t working properly and he’s dizzy with the feel of her.

She needs no prompting other than her name escaping his lips. He notices her fingers are trembling as she pulls on the buttons of his meticulously ironed Alliance uniform and thinks to ask if she’s okay, but she seems to read his mind and mutters “Yes, God yes,” against the nape of his neck.

His hands snake up to her tangle of blonde hair, pulled free of its usual clasp, and she’s forced to shed her uniform on her own because he doesn’t think he can touch cloth or brass anymore, only her. Her left foot isn’t even entirely free of the regalia before she braces her hands on the floor on either side of his face to slide down and take him inside of her. Something between a sigh and a gasp tumbles from her mouth, and a soft whine builds in his throat, as he pulls at her, never close enough even though she’s already flush against him.

She breathes his name into his mouth, not “Alenko” but a sighed “Kaidan”, and her hips swing almost erratically against him with no time for fluidity or rhythm because they’re here together and it has been too long since that last happened. 

He thinks vaguely of the door and how it isn’t locked and maybe it is better to bite her fingertips so he doesn’t cry out in blind ecstasy. An arch creeps up her spine, and she’s panting to the vast expanse of space visible in the window behind them as her knees tighten around him.

The stuttered half-words can’t be contained as she quivers in release around him, and he can’t drown his own in her fingertips, afraid he’ll cause pain if he bites any harder. They tumble out of him in only a half-muted shout as her arms give out and she collapses onto him.

She makes to move away, but he wraps his arms around her and holds her. Bekah hums low in contentment. 

“So much for waiting,” she laughs after a moment of pleasant silence, punctuated only by both of them attempting to catch their breath.

“Oops,” he says.

She laughs again, and he thinks no other sound in the universe fills him with such love.


End file.
